Garden.Set.Fire
Garden.Set.Fire (G.S.F) was a Alternative/Post-Emo Indie band from Long Island, New York. Biography Garden.Set.Fire (originally Void Between The Stars) formed in the Summer of 2006. After the break up of After You Leave and The Fluff, Matthew Florio began collaborating with numerous musicians from Upstate, NY. In the fall of 2006, G.S.F's first line-up consisted of: Jennifer Halstrom (Vocals), Jeanmarie Scopa (Bass), Matthew Florio (Guitar), and Kevin Ozman(Drums). The band's first show was at the Muddy Cup in Catskill, NY; where the band would later host many of it's headlining shows. In early 2007, Dan Stockdale joined as the band's guitarist. Stockdale's arrival helped push Scopa and Ozman to leave the band due to personal and creative differences. Scopa and Ozman had been playing in Positive Mental Trip before leaving G.S.F and continued to as full time members. Over the summer of 2007, Garden.Set.Fire continued to tour displaying it's new line-up and sound. The band shared the stage with such acts as Robots & Butterflies from South Florida, The RaRa Avis (now Sink The State also from Florida), Barbeque Bash, and Trouble At The Border. Shortly after their summer tour, Dan Stockdale left Garden.Set.Fire. In early 2008, Garden.Set.Fire competed in the Bamboozle Break Contest. In the Spring of 2008, G.S.F went on tour with Trouble at the Border and Just Like So. They decided to go on hiatus toward the end of the tour due to increasing personal and creative differences. That Summer, Sam Calabrese joined as the new drummer; causing the band to end it's break. Calabrese joined them on their Fall and Winter tours. For their Fall tour Chris Brown (ex Star Crossed Friday/Sway Valley Push) joined as keyboardist. With this new lineup the band started to move toward a heavier sound; isolating many of it's listeners. The band decided to yet again take time off following their Winter tour. Halstrom and Florio started to play acoustic shows together during this period. The pair decided to continue without Calabrese and revert back to it's original sound. This change influenced Florio to start writing for a new EP. Halstrom and Florio decided to relocate to Long Island, NY. In 2009, the band recorded it's 'Life Symphony' EP, with Chauncey Raviid. Scopa reunited with G.S.F for a one off show in the Spring of 2010. That Summer, they appeared on a tour with JT Woodruff (Hawthorne Heights) and Mark Rose (Spitalfield). The band became more inactive after this period due to conflict of interests and personal problems between the pair. During the Spring of 2011, Florio began playing full time with Nothing To Lose. Garden.Set.Fire's last show was at the Vibe Lounge in the Summer of 2011. Florio currently plays in Call The Station. Halstrom no longer makes music and lives in Upstate, NY. Garden.Set.Fire are no longer together. Members Jennifer Halstrom (Vocals) Matthew Florio (Guitar/Vocals) Former Members Dan Stockdale (Guitar) Jeanmarie Scopa (Bass) Kevin Ozman (Drums) Matt V. (Drums) *early 2008 Sam Calabrese (Drums) Chris Brown (Keyboards) *Fall 2008 Tour Discography Hours On End EP (2007) Pre Production Demos (2009) Life Symphony (2010) External Link Official Myspace Category:Matthew florio Category:Nothing To Lose Category:Garage Rock Bands Category:Garden.set.fire Category:Defunct Bands